


Bullet for My Valentine

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy’s head fell back against the pillow as she whimpered softly.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bullet for My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51kas81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51kas81/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone on AO3! 💖 
> 
> Gifted to 51kas81, thank you for your words of encouragement and support, even though I'm completely unreliable at replying, I always appreciate it. 💖

Buffy’s head fell back against the pillow as she whimpered softly. After a night patrolling with Mr Pointy, on Valentine’s Night, the only action she’d seen was when she nearly staked Xander to a gravestone by accident when he was giving Cordelia a hiccy. 

Giles circled her, the vibrations making Buffy moan. She’d come home cold and disgruntled, to find Giles waiting for her with a present. A different kind of Mr Pointy. 

Giles jabbed and Buffy convulsed. They had been at it for over an hour with no let up. Giles pressed the bullet against her and Buffy screamed.


End file.
